


Девяносто процентов

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: О доверии, выборе и ответственности
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Девяносто процентов

\- Я верю в твою объективность, - голос, наполненный едкой, бессильно кипящей яростью, эхом оседал на обнаженную совесть.

Что ж, есть такие решения, с которыми остается только смириться.

В конце концов, на этом корабле хватит места для всех: и людей, и машин, и людских горестей

***

И времени было достаточно. Сколько угодно, мать его, времени. Страдать по давно потерянным его только не было, если хотелось выжить; не такая уж высокая цена. Можно делать хорошую мину при плохой игре – это у него получалось, с точки зрения самого Купера. Или избегать контактов – с этим у Амелии не сложилось, хотя она приложила усилия.

Истекали последние из трех выделенных на подготовку к длительному переходу сутки. После короткого обсуждения было решено отправить письмо для семьи Дойла – пусть и с маленьким шансом, что кто-либо когда-нибудь его получит. Новых сообщений с Земли не было: и эта информационная тишина, установившаяся сразу после шквала за двадцать с лишним лет, оказалась неожиданно болезненной и тревожной.

Если ситуация на Земле не поменялась к лучшему – а оснований думать, что это случилось, не было ни единого, - то в любой момент следовало ожидать худшего.

Ромилли продемонстрировал карты ближайших звездных окрестностей, собранных стараниями преимущественно ТАРСа, которого неспящий ученый периодически выводил из режима тотального энергосбережения.

Область выглядела не слишком стабильной, поскольку нейтронная звезда, проходившая по длинной орбите вокруг Гаргантюа, постоянно меняла «пейзаж», унося вещество в пространство, и излучая несопоставимые с любой формой жизни гамма-лучи. Судя по предварительным наблюдениям, она могла с большой долей вероятности обладать эргосферой, и это делало объект в разы интереснее, но и без вариантов смертельно опасным.

\- «Эндьюренс» не приспособлена к маневрам с перегрузками, особенно после почти двадцати лет вынужденного простоя.

Купер покачал головой.

\- Придется выравнивать курс относительно точки Лагранжа. – ТАРС вывел на монитор комплексную схему участка, с Гаргантюа посередине.

\- Но это крюк длиной почти полгода, - запротестовал Куп.

\- Можно активировать криокамеры.

\- Уложить экипаж спать в таких обстоятельствах - все равно, что устраивать пикник на минном поле, док. – Купер постучал куском карандаша по монитору прямо на передней панели робота.

Несмотря на несколько успешно внедренных Ромилли схем циклической переработки, угроза иссякания ресурсов в самый неподходящий момент была реальнее некуда. Но гораздо страшнее была перспектива погибнуть прямо в этих крио-гробах в глубоком анабиозе в случае какого-нибудь апокалипсиса.

Амелия, присутствовавшая при разговоре, поддержала пожилого – теперь! – ученого:

\- Это позволит нам добраться до Манна с наименьшими затратами.

Сначала Купер не поверил своим ушам: неужели у Брэнд проснулся энтузиазм повидать «лучшего из лучших»? Но выражение лица Амелии не изменилось, и тон остался ровным, надо полагать, она старалась держать себя в руках.

\- Полагаю, это еще поможет эмоциональной стабильности… - Она уперлась взглядом в стенку чуть слева и позади Купера. - …экипажа.

Тот покивал, соглашаясь. Для виду, хотя, конечно, был разочарован: слишком уж быстро уползла обратно в свою раковину. «Эмоциональная стабильность» не должна зависеть от выбора – особенно когда от этого же выбора зависит жизнь людей на земле.

\- Это не вопрос, Купер. Это –  _ коллегиально _ одобренный выбор.

Ага, ну вот. Он поднял ладони кверху, принимая это очередное  _ общее решение _ .

***

Купер в очередной раз постарался уменьшить трения, удалившись на время ужина в рубку – корректировать курс в компании ТАРСа. Лучше пока избегать личных встреч и поводов для коллизий, особенно по таким… мелочам.

Принимая решение о конечной точке их маршрута, он всего лишь был объективен. Расчет топлива, жизненных ресурсов… Сухие и беспристрастные выкладки. Именно так. Но чем больше Купер твердил себе, что был только – и только! - рационален, тем сильнее тлело подспудное разочарование в собственной стратегии. Нет, он вовсе не раскаивался в принятом сообща – он предпочитал так думать – решении, только вот к недовольству собой примешивалось еще кое-что.

ТАРС строил траекторию до планеты Манна с максимальной экономией запасов топлива и ресурсов - должен был быть задел на случай неожиданностей, но, увы, задел этот получался слишком маленьким для любой нештатной ситуации.

Откровенно говоря, он не ожидал такой открытой и эмоциональной реакции Брэнд на самый взвешенный из возможных вариантов. Быть может, Купер слишком привык к тому, что она постоянно сохраняла этот свой отстраненно-профессиональный вид, и даже на послания от собственного отца реагировала не более, чем парой-тройкой чуть более опечаленных взглядов в пространство.

С другой стороны, профессор Брэнд сам не позволял себе излишней эмоциональности, и в общих фразах о далеком космосе и неизведанных планетах было не больше душевной теплоты, чем в вакууме за обшивкой «Эндьюренс».

Возможно, Купер и не был лучшим из родителей, но от мысли о том, что он мог бы когда-нибудь в таком духе общаться с Мёрфи или Томом, передергивало.

Стоило бы признать, что ему было искренне жаль Амелию. К сожалению, он слишком открыто себе позволил это выразить, пусть и не словами, именно вот так, по имени, впервые, кажется, с момента знакомства. Этого она тоже ему, наверное, не простит – в довесок к остальному. Шансов на то, что она сможет увидеться с Эдмундсом, оставалось катастрофически мало: временной сдвиг в двадцать с небольшим лет, а вот теперь еще этот неоднозначный выбор конечной точки их миссии.

ТАРС наконец вычертил оптимальный путь, с учетом всех данных оставалось примерно сто восемьдесят четыре дня пути. Не так уж мало, досадливо подумал Куп, предварительно прикидывавший что-то около трех-четырех месяцев.

\- Быстрее невозможно, - возразил робот, выводя информацию на главный монитор. – Не забывайте о радиации. И о нейтронном планетаре, о котором говорил доктор Ромилли.

Купер увеличил схему, на которой тут же образовались дополнительные цифры, почти все – бледно-красные, обозначающие рискованные для их «Эндьюренс» показатели. Неутешительно. 

Шаркающие шаги Ромилли послышались у входа, и, ссутулившись, тот вошел в рубку с кружкой кофе в руках.

\- Вы рано закончили, - приветствовал его Купер, имея в виду ужин.

\- «Мы» - это громко сказано, - проворчал Ромилли, напоминая чем-то Дональда. – Я не пожелал ужинать в одиночестве, джентльмены, надеюсь, не помешаю вам.

Купер поднял взгляд от новой карты ТАРСа.

\- Амелия не явилась, - буднично пожал плечами Ромилли. – Она сейчас в инкубаторном отсеке: выставляет показатели для перехода. Как долго нам до Манна?

Это уже было ТАРСу, который любезно трансформировал цифры в наглядную карту.

Вертящиеся сферы, которые должны были обозначать планеты, и пунктирный след «Эндьюренс» создавали впечатление какого-нибудь старого научно-фантастического фильма, но Ромилли стал подслеповат, да и в цифрах навигации понимал мало. Поэтому робот постарался сделать картинку максимально понятной.

\- Вот как, - покачал головой Купер.

Это был бунт. Писаных правил о поведении на корабле, разумеется, не было, но команда обязана поддерживать взаимодействие и видимость дружелюбия. Это был «брак по расчету», где сильным чувствам места не было – если они хотят выжить, надо работать вместе. Чего бы это ни стоило.

\- Вот как, - задумчиво протянул он еще раз.

Черт побери, он же попросил прощения у этой заносчивой идиотки! Вот уж чего не хотелось делать, так это сталкиваться с Брэнд лицом к лицу после памятного брифинга о дальнейшей судьбе миссии. Но нет, он потащился в это её святилище, выслушал кучу колкостей, понял, что лучше бы он вообще никуда не летел – в который раз.

Справедливости ради, он понимал её возмущение. Купер нашел её ахиллесову пяту и, не сомневаясь и не раздумывая, нанес удар, сокрушив до основания надежды Брэнд.

А вот что он категорически отказывался понимать – собственную радость от её поражения. Фактически, он вынудил её произнести вслух то, что она скрывала, – успешно, надо же, как Ромилли удивился! – от всех, включая собственную семью, многие годы, и, несмотря на это, а, скорее, вопреки, принял решение, которое уменьшало до нуля шансы Амелии на встречу с Эдмундсом.

\- Здесь и здесь необходимо включить датчики забора частиц, - настаивал Ромилли, разглядывая визуализацию. - Полагаю, что мы сможем «зацепить» что-нибудь интересное, здесь проходила орбита нейтронной звезды, она могла оставить артефакты поля..

\- Ромилли, вы были знакомы с Вольфом Эдмундсом?

Тот не сразу отвлекся от беседы с ТАРСом, предвкушая новое увлекательное исследование.

\- Кхм, да. Мы были в составе одной группы разработки. Слишком близко не общались, я тогда едва закончил второй год стажировки. – Ромилли поставил остывший кофе на откидной столик. - Про Амелию, конечно, не знал. Никто не подозревал, откровенно говоря. И хотелось бы понять…

Внимательный взгляд темно-карих глаз пожилого ученого смерил Купера с ног до головы.

\- …как вы оказались в курсе этого?

Приятный во всех отношениях вопрос, не отвечать же прямо: на лице Амелии написано.

Потому что не написано, проверено на добром десятке людей за десятилетие.

\- Док, я просто предположил. К сожалению, оказался прав.

Купер искренне надеялся, что Ромилли воздержится от оценок.

\- Послушай, я пилотирую корабли. Я не ученый, не психолог. Решение – оптимальное из возможных – принято. Надеюсь, она тоже найдет в себе силы примириться с этим.

Ромилли скептически хмыкнул, но затем утвердительно кивнул. Он отлично знал, что Амелия рано или поздно поймет этот выбор, особенно если Купер окажется прав. Да. Если Купер окажется прав…

***

Перенастройка энергопотребления вновь вызовет снижение температуры жилого отсека – наготове лежала целая стопка штатных пледов. Ромилли не жаловался, он привык к более низким температурам, поддерживая «Эндьюренс» на минимуме, но было видно, как ему трудно справиться с болями в суставах.

По внутренней коммуникации было передано короткое сообщение о запуске камеры криоподов – впервые с того момента, как они пересекли орбиту Сатурна. Купер, надиктовывая на портативный плеер сообщение для Мерфи, бессвязное, но его это не волновало – все равно оно никогда не будет доставлено, направлялся в отсек питания.

\- Вы напугали меня.

Констатация была сухой и отстраненной, но кофе она, дрогнув, расплескала себе на руки. Учитывая, что он не успел толком остыть, естественно, Амелия обожглась. И выругалась – почти про себя, удержавшись в рамках приличий.

\- Прошу прощения. – Купер непритворно раскаивался, пробуя загладить промах; но, кажется, не получилось. Она неопределенно пожала одним плечами, принимая из его рук любезно протянутую салфетку.

\- Ничего страшного.

Голос звучал несколько охрипшим, но ровным. Неужели и правда смирилась?..

Начинать очередную перепалку не хотелось. Может быть, за эти месяцы она увидит много приятных снов, и, как знать, научится понимать, что решения требуют принимать на себя ответственность?..

В пластиковом стаканчике лежала прозрачная капсула с синеватыми крупинками – транквилизатор. Снов не будет, так как мозговые импульсы снизятся до минимальных, он это уже знал. Скорее криосон напоминал потерю сознания, долговременную, из которой потом очень тяжело выплывать.

Впереди была тяжелая, быть может – непреодолимая миссия по созданию нового мира для человечества и, на что он надеялся больше прочего, - по эвакуации оставшихся на маленькой синей планете людей в этот новый мир. Его дети. Все, кого он знал. Кого когда-то любил и те, кто помнили, что был такой человек. Дж.Купер. Однажды удетевший в другую галактику. И хотелось бы, очень бы хотелось, чтобы эта миссия увенчалась успехом. Но чем все это великое начинание обернется, если уже сейчас, на пороге, они не могут найти взаимопонимания?

\- Я в самом деле прошу прощения.

Она выбросила салфетку в специальный ящик. Скомканная салфетка проделает долгий путь по внутренностям корабля – пока не будет измельчена, химически обработана и передана в резервуар для топлива гибридных двигателей «Эндьюренс». И, в конце концов, тоже послужит этой самой миссии.

Доктор Брэнд наконец повернулась к Куперу лицом. Да, так было гораздо лучше, чем вполоборота. Все, что она не скажет, можно будет рассмотреть в выражении глаз.

\- Считайте, что вы его получили, - выдохнула она. Устало и обреченно.

Миндалевидные темные глаза Амелии Брэнд не соврали. Купер кивнул – пусть так.

\- Но, - добавила она, уже направляясь к выходу из маленькой «кухни», - откуда у вас уверенность, что вы приняли верное решение?

Кричать в спину было бесполезно, да и в принципе вредно, особенно в свете нарождающегося вооруженного нейтралитета. Или коллегиального взаимопонимания, как принято это называть.

***

Делать этого, конечно, не следовало.

Но ведь они договорились – девяносто процентов. Тем более, что это ненадолго, каких-то четыре часа: встать на собственные ноги, пройти несколько шагов по темному, безжизненному кораблю. Услышать голоса детей – в записанных сообщениях, увидеть их улыбки и вновь почувствовать отчаяние: слишком далеко от дома.

Разумеется, сразу же замерзли до синевы ноги: система регулирования температуры была выставлена на минимум. Переодеваясь в сухую рубашку, он стучал зубами так, что опасался разбудить кого-нибудь из коллег. Да, корабль не выстужался до забортных минусов, чтобы работала техника, но ноль на термометре оптимизма на прибавлял, и Купер, забрав из стопки пару верхних пледов, направился в крепость доктора Брэнд – отсек с эмбрионами.

Глазам стало больно – слишком много света сразу, а ведь здесь едва светлее, чем в коридорах с аварийными лампами. Освещение в инкубаторном отсеке было постоянным, поддерживалось так же, как и температура, и влажность.

Купер уже знал, где здесь комфортно можно устроиться – не впервой он просыпался вот так, украдкой. Второй или даже третий раз; привычно расположился в дальнем от входа углу, на полу, покрытом специальным мягким влагоотталкивающим материалом – специальным, чтобы поддерживать микроклимат.

Четырнадцать стоек-инкубаторов с генетическим материалом для будущего человечества поблескивали штатными зелеными маячками – значит, все было в порядке. Купер с тоской оглядел оборудование, понимая, что не так уж велики шансы на возвращение… Нужно только добраться до Манна, до обетованного нового мира.

Частая мысль в последнее время – а как там Мёрф? – вновь пришла из дальних уголков сознания, и прогнать её он не смог. Том был почти взрослый, когда они прощались, да и, кажется больше обрадовался автомобилю, чем расстроился его, Купера, отсутствию. А вот его девочка…

Она же еще совсем ребенок. Да, профессор Брэнд позаботится о ней, он умел держать слово, да и на интуицию Купер тоже полагался – старик не лгал. Но рядом будут совсем другие люди, когда она закончит школу, колледж, университет… Уже закончила, бесстрастно подсказал здравый смысл, и глаза обожгло вновь, будто ярким светом.

Она сильная, она – его девочка. Она не позволит сделать из себя куклу наподобие младшей Брэнд, зазомбировать себя бесконечными уходами в сумрак вечной тьмы, зарифмованными так нелепо. Но Мерфи справится.

Купер улыбнулся, себе и воспоминаниям, слушая рассказ из какого-то сообщения Дональда о том, как Мерфи Купер получила выволочку после того, как заявила учительнице прямо на экзамене, что эта «новая наука» - ложь, мягко выражаясь.

\- С добрым утром! - несмотря на все еще звучащее сообщение, он едва не подскочил от неожиданности: у двери, сложив руки на груди, стояла, буравя его взглядом, Амелия.

Он только и нашелся в ответ, что кивнуть. Но плеер выключил.

\- Ты знаешь, что сюда нельзя без специальной обуви? – это она, конечно, перегнула палку, потому что обувь в этом отсеке соблюдалась не всегда – другое дело перчатки и защитные накидки при работе с материалом. Но он не перебирать пробирки сюда пришел.

\- Да, догадываюсь.

Доктор Брэнд покачала головой, но разбирательств по поводу того, что он здесь в неурочный час делает, учинять вроде не собиралась. И на том спасибо.

Сама она тоже скорее всего успела покрыться наледью, пока добралась сюда, – даже без пледа, в бледно-зеленой сменной рубашке. Она пришла сюда не греться – в отличие от него – а проверить состояние блоков питания и термостаты, к чему и приступила, больше не обращая на него никакого внимания.

\- Амелия!

Она окинула его удивленным взглядом.

\- Все еще девяносто процентов?

\- Простите?

\- Вы так и не сказали, скучаете ли по Земле.

Было видно, как доктор Брэнд поежилась, и невозможно было сказать, от холода или от неприятных мыслей.

\- Да, - произнесла она отчетливо. – Только вот не по этой.

Удивительное дело, как может меняться один и тот же диалог, если повторяется в другой обстановке. Теперь все встало на свои места: и отчужденность профессора и его дочери, и желание Амелии не терять времени – тогда, на брифинге перед приземлением на планету Миллер, - и безотчетная надежда в её глазах, когда она смотрела в иллюминаторы.

Все стало понятно окончательно и бесповоротно. После слов Дойла о том, что Эдмундс молчит третий год – и её незамедлительного предположения о том, что передатчик сломался. Конечно, никаких других причин быть просто не могло.

Купер, не меняясь в лице, хотя очень хотелось, протянул Амелии второй из предусмотрительно захваченных в увольнение от криосна пледов. Она не возражала. Только на пол садиться не стала, устроившись, видимо, по привычке, в кресле-вертушке перед столом, заваленным бумагами. В маленькую рамку, такую, что даже не сразу заметишь, была вправлена фотография профессора, еще не старого, улыбающегося на камеру.

\- И по отцу не будете?

Она задумалась о чем-то, но не успела ответить. Одновременно с включением аварийной световой сигнализации зазвучал иерихонской трубой голос ТАРСа, оглушающе-громкий, механический и спокойный, и от этого ледяной ужас продрал всех бодрствующих:

\- Вхождение в поток частиц, готовность – от сорока пяти минут до суток. Экипажу рекомендуется занять свои места.

***

Разбуженный по тревоге Ромилли неловко отряхивался, сидя на краю криопода.

\- Орбиты нейтронных звезд могут нарушаться, это редкое явление, но случается. Правда, я не мог предположить, что в области, подобной орбите Миллер что-то подобное может произойти.

КЕЙС, орудующий в командном пункте, отключал вспомогательные системы. Запрос донесся оттуда очень глухо, и Купер сообразил, что робот заодно вырубил и основную линию интеркома.

\- Сэр?

\- Да?

\- Система создания искусственной гравитации потребляет двенадцать-восемнадцать процентов нынешнего уровня расхода энергии.

Взглянув на Ромилли и получив утвердительный кивок, Купер прокричал в микрофон:

\- Отключаем все, что можно! Надеюсь, эта посудина выдержит…

***

«Эндьюренс» снова встряхнуло, дернуло в сторону, и стало окончательно понятно, что еще немного – и судьба будет предрешена: они отправятся распадаться на атомы вслед за нейтронной звездой.

\- На нейтроны, Куп, - послышался в чудовищном по силе фоновом шуме голос Ромилли. Если удастся выбраться, нужно обязательно проверить передатчик на его скафандре. Ромилли надежно зафиксировался у центрального шлюза – надеялся в ручном режиме справиться с разгерметизацией, если она случится.

Гравитационные установки, как и еще десяток вспомогательных и основных служб были предусмотрительно отключены, поэтому по нагретому переработанному воздуху плавали незакрепленные вовремя вещи, но в лихорадочной гонке прочь от маленького нейтронного убийцы на них никто не обращал внимание, тем более, что из освещения было задействовано только резервное

\- Я попытаюсь уменьшить крутящий момент. – По лицу Купера градом катился пот: температура внешней обшивки подскочила до максимально допустимой. - Внешней термозащиты практически нет, мы не справимся с этим пеклом. Держитесь! Будет весело…

Амелия, вжавшаяся в соседнее сиденье и следившая за показателями триады жизнеобеспечения («кислород» - «давление» - «температура») на мониторах, инстинктивно дернула за кресельные ремни на плечах.

Если не выдержат нагрузки два главных генератора, придется задействовать резервные: и это было очень, очень плохим вариантом, потому что ставило под угрозу всю дальнейшую миссию. Гибридные двигатели работали на пределе возможностей.

Совершив еще четыре полных переворота по горизонтальной оси, корабль замедлился и очень медленно, переворачиваясь по инерции в обратном направлении, начал движение к правильной траектории.

«Эндьюренс» была рассчитана на максимальные перегрузки без учета сопутствующего излучения, и первоначальные данные анализа с обшивки могли привести в ужас: внешние показатели зашкаливали далеко за пределы допустимых показателей, и Ромилли прикидывал в уме, сколько на квадратный сантиметр получилось.

\- А она выносливее, чем казалось, - похвалил Купер их стойкий к трудностям корабль. – Оправдывает!

Но рывок получился все еще слишком медленным, все еще не похожим на то, что они спасутся.

\- Послушайте, доктор Брэнд, - зашумело в передатчике Амелии, так гулко, что она едва разобрала, кто к ней обращается: Купер, Ромилли или кто-то из роботов. – Нам, возможно, придется задействовать дополнительные генераторы. Иначе не выбраться.

Она не сразу сообразила, почему вдруг Купер решил поставить её об этом в известность. От постоянного вращения корабля и остаточных световых явлений после прохода потока кружилась голова.

\- Нет. - Собственный голос показался ей чужим и механическим, но достаточно уверенным. – Это исключено.

С трудом она повернула голову вправо и, сквозь запотевший лицевой щиток, в почти полной темноте разглядела склонившегося над приборной панелью Купера. Лица не было видно, но, судя по голосу, её ответ не устроил пилота миссии.

\- Я не спрашивал вашего разрешения. Моя обязанность – вывезти нас из этой задницы.

Установленные в качестве дополнительных генераторов, РИТЭГи использовались в том числе – и, как правило, в первую очередь, - для поддержания инкубаторного отсека. У Амелии перехватило дыхание.

С трудом передвигаясь, как под водой, она скрестила руки перед собой, мол, нет, нельзя. Ответом был, кажется, беглый взгляд искоса – точнее она все равно бы не определила.

\- Нет смысла включать их в схему сейчас, Куп, - проскрипел Ромилли, прерываемый помехами, из шлюзовой камеры. – Они пригодятся для стабилизации – на обратный путь. Датчик частиц показывает, что основной поток мы миновали.

Было еще кое-что обнадеживающее – скорость тоже выравнивалась, и их больше не мотало из стороны в сторону. Возможно, они потеряли какие-то из вторичных модулей, может быть, незначительные детали обшивки: потому что теперь за ними следовал шлейф светящихся и распадающихся частей. Зато «Эндьюренс», наконец обретшая управлемость, возвращалась к прежней траектории. Раскачивало уже не так сильно, да и фотоэффект спал – до этого обшивка переливалась заряженными частицами, как иллюминацией, что было в некоторой степени даже удобно, поскольку освещение все еще не было задействовано.

Заметив, что Амелия отстегивается, Купер сделал предупреждающий жест. Но она даже не взглянула в его сторону – ударяясь о поручни ограждения перед спуском к мостику, она взмыла в боковой коридор, ведущий к жилому блоку и отсеку с инкубаторами.

Куп ощутил легкий укол ревности. К этим бесчисленным безымянным эмбрионам – еще даже не детям. И к Вольфу Эдмундсу. И к этому мечтательному взгляду – за горизонт.

Кажется, они выжили. Ромилли выругался в запасной интерком, зацепившись о КЕЙСа на пути к мостику. Пожалуй, еще пара таких инцидентов – и они научатся доверять друг другу.

***

По итогам беглого осмотра разрушений оказалось не так уж много: оборудование и мебель можно было установить обратно, внутреннюю обшивку – залатать, разложить по местам сорвашиеся в свободный полет вещи. Состояние «Эндьюренс» было более, чем удовлетворительным.

Отдельно Ромилли гордился новой системой воздухоочистки – она не пострадала совсем, и теперь экипаж был занят приведением корабля в порядок, полностью обеспеченный свежим воздухом.

После того, как Купер проинспектировал все отделяемые модули, стало понятно, что спускаемый аппарат и оба рейнджера не пострадали – к огромному облегчению команды. 

Оставалось навести порядок на самом корабле: из кладовых были извлечены сорок килограмм теплоизолирующего материала, особо прочный склеивающий состав, а также шесть новых датчиков частиц взамен выведенным из строя. 

***

“Эндьюренс” полностью восстановила баланс энергетических и топливных показателей спустя четырнадцать часов с начала гамма-потока. Корабль казался незыблемым, как и прежде.

В отличие от вымотанных до последнего нерва людей.

\- Как успехи? – Брэнд, сгрузившая очередную порцию теплоизолирующего материала в свертках прямо рядом со входом в шлюзовую, рассматривала дело рук Купера – тщательно подлатанную внутреннюю обшивку в тех местах, где особенно сильные удары сорвали с мест несколько панелей.

\- Чувствую себя феей Починкой, - благодушно проворчал Купер, прилаживая последний блок на место и отступая на шаг – проверить, как оно выглядит со стороны.

\- Отличная работа, Куп.

За блоками, где это было возможно, пришлось натянуть почти весь дополнительный теплоизоляционный материал – на случай повторения инцидента с потоком или еще какого-нибудь катаклизма. Доктор Брэнд, чему-то улыбнувшись, сообщила, что с такой обработкой на корабле станет гораздо комфортнее переживать криосон.

***

\- И никаких больше спусков – без меня, - пригрозил вилкой Ромилли собравшимся на завтрак коллегам. – Хоть на буксире – но я не готов провести еще четверть жизни, болтаясь на орбите.

\- Само собой. Будьте добры, - доктор Брэнд протянула Ромилли полный пакет только что приготовленного из порошкового концентрата сои высокопитательного месива. Тот скривился от вида, и доложил:

\- Нет уж, это как-нибудь без меня. Конечно, эта гадость спасла мне жизнь, пока вас не было, но теперь… увольте, видеть не могу.

Из альтернатив оставались сушеные овощи и омлет из порошка. Что и говорить, бедняга уже забыл, как выглядит яичница с беконом и гренками. Под снисходительную усмешку Купера, Ромилли откланялся.

\- Когда-нибудь у нас появится новый дом.

\- Как прежде уже не будет, - напомнила Амелия, подбирая с тарелки кусочки единственного приятного на вкус – прессованного хлеба.

\- Я и не говорил, что хочу, чтобы было как прежде. Человечество придет к новым рубежам, рано или поздно. Ты думала о том, что, может быть, в недалеком будущем, мы могли бы добраться от Манна к Эдмундсу?

\- Думала. – На лице Амелии отчетливо проступил скепсис – брови недоверчиво взлетели и рот выгнулся этой её характерной улыбкой.

Купер на салфетке нарисовал какие-то каракули - с его точки зрения это были наглядные расчеты. прочертил вилкой несколько линий, начиная углубляться в подробности. Может быть, сам в это верил.

Амелия была уверена, что он просто хочет её успокоить. Упрямо поджатые губы никуда не делись.

\- Много думала, честно говоря. Но тешить себя иллюзиями – занятие неблагодарное. Сначала нужно решить главную проблему «Плана А» - как перевезти на обитаемую планету человечество. Межпланетные полеты, по крайней мере, пока не решены вопросы с сеттлментом и ресурсами…

\- Согласен, но мы уже совершили межзвездный перелет. Не находишь, что здесь есть место для воображения?

Она с сомнением посмотрела на него: в шутку или всерьез он это. Но лицо Купера было непроницаемо, и она решилась на честный ответ:

\- Я бы очень хотела поверить в это. На сто процентов.

***

Амелия в пятый, кажется, раз проверила стопу ящиков, свертков и упаковок, подготовленных к загрузке. По общему мнению выглядело так, будто все члены команды, включая двоих роботов, переезжают жить в спускаемый модуль.

\- Я не уверена, обо всем ли мы позаботились. Мы не сняли обшивку и двери.

\- Не будь так скептично настроена, на планете Манна нам может что-то из этого пригодиться. Я дам команду КЕЙСу, пусть начинают втаскивать все это внутрь. И поосторожнее там, ловкач!

\- Мы всегда предельно осторожны, Купер, - задребезжал обидой механический голос ТАРСа.

Доктор Брэнд не сомневалась в том, что пригодится буквально все – доктор Манн был способен построить город из спичечного коробка. Все вместе они найдут способ добраться до Вольфа.

***

Планета Манна выглядела жемчужно-белой на фоне окружающей черноты космоса. Последняя проверка – чек-лист на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Все трое уже в скафандрах, пристегнуты к сиденьям в рубке модуля.

Выдох.

\- Старт!

Толчок в спины – и модуль начинает падение в густые клубы пара, похожие на исполинские облака.

Заработали двигатели, белесый горизонт растягивался в стороны. Новая планета встречала ослепительной белизной и ощущением тотальной и пугающей неизвестности.

Где-то позади, на орбите осталась по-прежнему надежная «Эндьюренс» под управлением КЕЙСа.

Смутная надежда продолжала теплиться.

\- Приготовиться к посадке!


End file.
